Anushi and Tobias in Highschool
by Tobias12345
Summary: This is about Dauntless high, but Tobias falls in love wit a girl named Anushi instead of Tris. Find out what happens! PLEASE read and review! Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth, not me! I promise to write chapters as soon as i can! First Fanfic..ever
1. Chapter 1

Anushi+ Tobias in high school  
Chapter 1  
I woke up to my puppy licking my face. "Silly puppy" I say. As I crawl out of bed. I go to my bathroom, and change into a cute Lacy dress. I want to give a good impression on my first day of school. I put on some flats and put on makeup. I curl my hair and put on some pretty earrings. I run downstairs to make waffles for myself. I live alone because now that I am in high school, my parents wanted me to get used to what it would be like to live in college. I quickly eat and hop into my red Prius. I reach school and go inside, I go up to the front counter and get my schedule. I go to my locker and see a freshman next to me. " Hi, I'm Tris" She says. " Hi I'm anushi" I say back. She smiles and asks me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Because I just moved here I didn't know anyone. Then I go to my first class. And I sit in the front. I love to be the center of attention. Then a boy with dark blue eyes sits down next to me. " Hi I'm Tobias" he says. "I'm Anushi" I say. He smiles and we go on with class, passing notes because the teacher is clueless. And he asks for my number, and I give it to him.  
I go to my next class and see Tris, " Hey Anushi" she says. " hey tris" I reply. And then the teacher comes in, "Hello freshmen, welcome to Dauntless High. I am your teacher, Tori". There were a lot of muffled hey's. And then she let us read. I didn't have a book, so I just say there. Then my phone vibrated and I looked to see who it was.  
T-Hey  
A-Hey Tobias  
T- Im right behind you  
An I turn around to see a pair I'd dark blue eyes looking at me.  
"Hey. " he whispers  
Then Tori tells me to turn around. So I do  
A-Hi  
T-Do you want to get coffee after school, just in a friend way. At 2 maybe?( school ends at 12)  
Tobias Pov  
That was a horrible move, I really like her.  
Back to Anushis Pov  
A- Sure. I will meet you there.  
( They can drive because in that state, you can drive at freshman)  
T- Cool  
Then the bell rang. Tris grabbed me by the arm. We walked to the lunch room, and sat down next to all of Tris's friends. I sat in between Tris and Tobias.  
Tris Pov  
I can tell Tobias really likes Anushi. So he told me about the coffee. So I am going to take her shopping after school so she can impress him.  
Tobias Pov  
I told Tris about getting coffee with Anushi. And how I really like her. She's so pretty, and smells nice.  
Back to Anushis Pov  
Tris introduced me to all her friends. Cristina, Lauren. Shauna. Marlene. Uriah. Zeke. And Lynn. And Tris told me that she was going to take me shopping after school. But then remembered she had to help her brother Caleb go to a doctors appointment. So Christina volunteered to go and she looked really excited about it. She did look very fashionable. And by the time lunch was over I was best friends with all of them.  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Until finally it was shopping time.


	2. Chapter 2: Party

Chapter 2

Cristina hopped into my car and I drove to the mall.

When we reached we first went to Areopostale. I got some really fuzzy sweatpants and we got some black V neck shirts. Some with gems and others with lace and we got one dress that was long and lacy and flowery with a belt. Then we went to my house and Christina gave me all the numbers of The people I met, and I texted Zeke

A- Hey Zeke it's Anushi

Z-Hey. Party at my place Friday. Wear layers, we will play truth or dare, and staying overnight.

A-K, I'll tell Cristina she's here with me

Z- I know at lunch u guys were talking about shopping.

A- Thanks Zeke, bye

I threw my phone on the bed and told Christina she squealed and left.

Then school flew by until finally it was Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christina rang my doorbell and I answered. She had tons of hair products and makeup in her hands. She was already dressed up and looking stunning.

I go on my dress. And then she curled my hair, and applied makeup.

Christians Pov

I wanted to makeTris look stunning. She looked gorgeous. I fergot about staying overnight and wearing layers. But I was too distracted by curling her hair,I didn't care.

"Come on Anushi were gonna be late"

Tobias Pov

I saw Cristina and Anushi walk in the door, and my jaw dropped. Cristina saw me staring and winked at me, I blushed.

" If you're not my friend get out! " Zeke screamed

" if u r go to my basement. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back to Anushi's Pov

I walked down to the basement and sat down. Cristina and Tobias sat down next to me.

"Anushi , truth or dare. "

"Dare"

" I dare you to go to the pit and run around Twise screaming Erics name.

So I did, and Cristina came with me.

Tobias Pov

Anushi and Cristina came back laughing.

" What happened" I said

" Anushi did it and Eric came out and punched her in the stomach, and then Anushi kicked him in the side and he fell down crying and we ran. "

"Tobias truth or dare." Shauna said

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Tris"

Tobias Pov

I can't kiss tris. I like Anushi. So I took off my shirt.

Back to Anushi's Pov

Why didn't he do it?

"Lauren Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to do a handstand on the wall and hold it for 30 seconds.

" Easy she said. "

And she did it. "

Until finally it was time to go to bed.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey Guys,**

** So far i only have 18 views. Please, Please read and REVIEW! You guys are awesome! i promise to have more chapters for you guys soon. Review on what you think i should do next! Should i add Al? What characters do you think i should add in? Tell me what you think! ITs y first Fanfic...so i promise the next few chapters will be better!**

**Love,**

** 4+ A**


	6. Chapter 6

** Tobias's POV**

Finally it was time to go to bed, and Christina gave everyone their rooms, i fell asleep thinking of Anushi.

**Anushi's POV**

I woke up to knocking on my door, " Come in," i say.

It is Tobias

"Hey" i say, getting up and scooting to the side, so Tobias can sit.

'' Tris,'' he starts. '' Yeah Toby''i say. '' Did you just call me Toby?'' " yeah, no?" " No" he says laughing.

" Anyways, i just wanted to tell you that...ireallylikeyouandiwantyoutogooutwithmebutitisikayifyoudontwantto"

"Whoa, Slow down" i say.

"Will you go out with me?" he asks nervously looking at me.

i stare into his eyes, then plant a kiss on his cheek, " Ofcourse."

HE looks up me, happy and basiclly skipps out of the room.

i laugh.

Then, someone walks in.


	7. Chapter 7

** Anushi'S POV**

I suddently feel the blackness enclosing in my eyes and a deep throbbing in my shoulder.

Then i end up waking up in a hospital and seeing Tobias holding my hand, with bags and tears dripping down his face.

" Wha-what happened?" i Ask Tobias. " You got shot, in the shoulder at Zekes house, someone broke in. Its all my fault, i shouldnt have let you go." he sais.

"Tobias, it isnt youre fault." i say. Giving him a hug, then a sharp pain runs me, and i faint.

The next thing i know i wake up to find i am sleeping into Tobias's grasp.

"Tobias" i groan.

" Yes my love" he replies.

Then he kisses me on the head, and i snuggle up to him. "I love you Anushi" he says.

Then i fall back asleep

**sorry for the short chapter, i need one review to write my next chapter!**

**~A ( My real name Isnt Anushi, if you want to know i need 1 review! And i will say it in the next story in an intense truth or dare! Tell me what you think)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY, somebody please give me a review, i have 111 views right now, and that is absolutely AMAZING! but, i would really LOVE one review, PLEASE! THAnks, ~A (Remember that deal with my name!)**

**Chapter 8**

_" Tobias, NOOO!" i see Tobias's Pale body fall to the ground. "HAhaha, you will never see him again!" Said a mysterious voice all dressed in black._

I wake up and sob into my hands, Then, Tobias comes out of the bathroom." Anushi? W-Whats wrong?"

"I had a dream, you died"...and then i sob more, and start rocking back and forth in the bed.

"Dont worry, im right here" he said

I held the pillow in my lap, and threw it across the room.

I felt much better then, and i felt like going outside and petting a unicorn, wait what.

i turned around to see Tris stabbing me with the truth serum.

Suddently i fell.


	9. Chapter 9 letter to reviewers

Hey reviewers,

Guest: You dont have to be so mean. i can write whatever i want. Btw, thats not even my real name so...ehh

Guilty: Thank you for being nice about it, i understand. i will make tris and tobias get together. Thank you so much for telling me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey. I know this is starting to be confusing for everyone. And fourtris is coming. I promise. Chapter 10 I wake up. Tris,what was that? "I love Tobias" Tris says. I knew it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 "Tris. I need some fresh air. " "I understand." Tris says. I circle around the chasm. Something soothes me here. But I feel like some secrets have been kept here. I feel like something big happened. I look down. There is blood in the water. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "SOMEBODY HELP ME!Please. Someone is Dying. I need a doctor!" I go to the nurse. "There is someone in the chasm." I say. Running out of breath. They fish him out with a big crane and scoop up the body. Al Suddently Tris goes sick. "Tobias." I squirm though the crowd getting jostled a few times. He tries to comfort me. But I push him away. He belongs to tris. Not me. Tris "Why are you acting this way?" Tobias shocked says. " You belong to Tris. " I say. " No I don't. " he try's to say. But I'm not giving in. Never " Tris. You need to go find Tobias. You have to. I won't let it be any other way. I won't" I say panting. " Thank you." She whispers in my ear, as she walks away. FourTris forever. This story is ending now. Thank you for all the reviews. 


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA MUNCHACHOS/PEOPLE WHO HATE ME I HAVE 900 REVIEWS AND 15...HATE REVIEWS (CRYS A LITTLE) BUT DONT WORRRY I WOULD HATE MYSELF TOO. THIS IS MY ANGRY FANFIC THAT I USE TO TAKE OUT STRESS. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. I HAVE TO GO BACK AND READ IT. BUT I HAVE WRITEN SOME GOOD FANFICTION SO JUST LOOK AT IT. AND PLL TOO SO YEAH... BYEEEEEEEEEEEE 


End file.
